Lamaran BOOM
by Rameen
Summary: Diusianya yang menginjak 29 tahun, Hinata tengah galau karena belum menikah, padahal teman-temannya bahkan sudah ada yang punya anak. Dan saat seorang 'anak kecil' –secara tiba-tiba datang melamarnya, Hinata hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Apalagi 'sesuatu' membuatnya tak bisa menolak lamaran sang 'bocah'. / GaaHina fic / crackpair / twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Lamaran Boom by Rameen

Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Warning : Crackpair, Typos, Ooc, Au, GaaHina fic, two shot, and #SpecialGaaraBirthday

.

.

.

Summary : Diusianya yang menginjak 29 tahun, Hinata tengah galau karena belum menikah, padahal teman-temannya bahkan sudah ada yang punya anak. Dan saat seorang 'anak kecil' –secara tiba-tiba datang melamarnya, Hinata hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Apalagi 'sesuatu' membuatnya tak bisa menolak lamaran sang 'bocah'.

.

.

.

"Haaahhh…"

Malam itu, disuatu gedung yang cukup mewah. Berpuluh-puluh kendaraan berjejer rapi di area parkir. Suasana meriah dan ramai terasa meski terlihat dari luar. Saat masuk ke dalam, jalanan karpet merah terbentang selurus menuju panggung yang terlihat megah dengan pelaminan yang begitu anggun dan cantik.

Para tamu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan sambil mengobrol dan menikmati makanan serta minuman yang tersaji. Sesekali kedua pengantin yang berada di kursi tahta Raja dan Ratu mereka menyalami para tamu yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Suasana benar-benar meriah dan diliputi banyak kegembiraan saat itu, tapi…

…seorang perempuan malah duduk di sebuah kursi counter dengan tangan menopang dagu dan pandangan yang antara iri dan miris menatap ke arah pelaminan dimana ada sahabatnya yang sedang menikah disana.

"Dan lagi-lagi aku terdampar di pesta pernikahan sendirian." Gerutunya saat mengeluhkan nasibnya yang selalu sendirian.

Ya, tidak heran jika dia sudah sering mengeluh jika mendatangi pesta pernikahan tanpa teman ataupun pasangan. Bagaimana tidak? Diusianya yang sudah sampai 29 tahun 8 bulan 21 hari 13 jam itu, dia masih sendirian. Tepatnya, single tanpa kekasih. Padahal teman-teman seangkatan SMA dan kuliah yang dekat dengannya sudah menikah semua, bahkan ada yang sudah mempunyai anak.

Tapi dia? Disaat menghadiri pesta seperti itu, dia harus rela menyingkir sendirian daripada harus bersama teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah pasti didampingi oleh para pasangan dan keluarga mereka.

"Apa aku pulang saja ya?" dia lagi-lagi hanya bisa bermonolog sendiri.

Dan saat sepasang sepatu berhenti didekatnya, dia menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya saat seorang pelayan pria berdiri disana dan tersenyum padanya. Tangannya terulur memberikan segelas minuman padanya. "Maaf, Nona. Ada segelas minuman yang dikirim seseorang untuk Anda." Sang pelayan tersenyum manis padanya.

Membuat perempuan itu semakin mengerutkan alisnya, "Untukku? Dari siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman kikuk dan geli dari sang pelayan tanpa jawaban. Tangannya semakin menyodorkan minuman itu hingga membuat perempuan itu terpaksa menerimanya. "Saya permisi, Nona. Selamat menikmati."

Meski di bilang begitu, seseorang yang mendapat kiriman minuman dadakan tanpa tahu dari siapa harus tetap waspada kan? Bagaimana kalau minuman itu ada racunnya? Atau mengandung hal-hal aneh yang bisa membinasakan harapan terbesar sang perempuan untuk menikah karena harus berakhir di dalam tanah?

Oh, tidak! Perempuan itu menggeleng saat pikirannya semakin negative dan menyeruak liar.

Dia menatap penasaran pada pelayan tadi yang sudah menjauh darinya dan terlihat sedang melayani beberapa tamu lainnya.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada minuman di tangannya, mata pearlnya melirik sekeliling ruangan besar itu untuk menemukan seseorang yang kemungkinan menjadi pelaku pengiriman minuman itu. Tapi nihil. Meski dia merasa kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mencurigakan disana.

Dia menghela nafas lagi saat merasa jika tidak ada hal yang berbahaya disana, dan tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dia mulai mendekatkan bibir gelas itu kearah bibirnya dan meminum setetes air didalamnya. Lidahnya mengecap rasa manis yang menggiurkan dari minuman itu. "Hm, sepertinya tidak ada racunnya."

Pppffftt…

Dia tersentak dan menoleh ke sampingnya saat suara tawa tertahan seseorang terdengar olehnya. Dia mengerutkan kening saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah duduk kelang satu kursi darinya dengan mulut tertutup satu tangannya sementara matanya tertuju pada layar handphone di tangannya.

Perempuan itu hanya mengedip bingung karena merasa jika orang itu pastilah orang aneh. Atau mungkin juga sesuatu di ponsel orang itu membuatnya tertawa.

Mengendikkan bahu, perempuan itu tidak perduli dan kembali meminum minumannya sembari kembali melihat pada pelaminan. Tak lama, lambaian sang sahabat yang mengisyaratkan untuk mengajaknya berfoto membuat dia berdiri, dia menaruh gelas minumannya yang tinggal setengah di meja counter dan berjalan menuju panggung pelaminan.

Seseorang berambut merah yang tadi, menoleh saat perempuan itu sudah melangkah pergi, orang itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk sang perempuan yang sudah kosong. Tangannya bergerak meraih gelas minuman yang perempuan itu tinggalkan. Sesaat mata emerald miliknya melirik perempuan itu yang kini sedang tersenyum disisi pengantin sambil berpose.

Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya saat melihat perempuan itu akhirnya bisa tersenyum senang malam itu. Tangannya memutar sedikit gelas itu mengakibatkan airnya berputar pelan. Selanjutnya… sang pemuda berambut merah itu meminum habis sisa air yang ada dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sang perempuan.

Dia tersenyum setelah meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke meja. "Tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu, kan? Hinata… nee-chan." Gumamnya geli saat membayangkan wajah waspada Hinata sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya sore itu setelah turun dari taxi di persimpangan jalan. Rumah sederhana pemberian sang Ayah yang kini ditinggalinya memang masih masuk kawasan ramai yang masih bisa di masuki mobil. Tapi Hinata lebih suka sedikit olahraga setelah pulang kerja. Alasan utamanya sih, biar dia tetap sehat dan cantik diusianya sekarang, dengan begitu, mungkin akan ada seseorang yang datang melamarnya.

Tapi…

"Serius nih?"

…pertanyaan sanksi akan keraguan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat sampai didepan pagar rumahnya, dia melihat sedikit ujung dari kertas di kotak suratnya. Dia dengan santai mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. Amplop surat tanpa nama dan bahkan tanpa di lem, membuatnya lebih penasaran.

Dan saat dua lembar kertas dia tarik keluar, alisnya terangkat bingung. Sampai ketika dia melihat tulisan yang ada… maka pertanyaan tadi kembali keluar.

"Aku tidak salah baca, kan?" gumamnya. Hinata menatap lekat foto seorang bocah kecil berambut merah yang tersenyum manis di gambar itu. Yaahh,, manis sih, mungkin akan tampan jika sudah besar. Tapi…

'Nee-chan, aku suka Nee-chan. Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan datang nanti, jadi tunggu aku ya. Daisuki, Hinata-neechan.'

"Err… aku masih yakin jika aku normal." Gumamnya sendiri. "Walau aku sudah mulai galau karena belum menikah, bukan berarti aku mau menikah dengan anak kecil sepuluh tahun, kan?" dia mulai berbicara dengan kertas.

Walau tidak tahu pasti, tapi Hinata bisa setidaknya menebak jika anak difoto itu berusia sekitar 10 tahun.

Lalu Hinata melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Dia membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak lalu lanjut berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Bruk…

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang sambil menghela nafas panjang. Tinggal sendirian itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa kesepian. Tempat kerjanya yang berada di Suna itu juga membuatnya harus rela pisah dari keluarga. Tapi Hinata juga tidak mau melepaskan pekerjaannya yang sudah sangat nyaman baginya. Lagipula, Hinata menyelesaikan kuliahnya di kota itu, jadi dia sudah merasa dekat dengan kota yang cukup panas itu.

"Uhm," dia kembali melihat foto bocah kecil yang sedari tadi masih dia genggam. Keningnya berkerut saat merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. "Sepertinya aku pernah lihat… kapan ya?"

.

.

.

Sabaku Rei hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis melihat sang putra bungsu yang tenggelam di balik meja kerjanya dengan setumpuk berkas pekerjaan kantor dan skripsi.

Di usia ke-20 tahun sang putra, Sabaku Rei mendapatkan permintaan yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Untung saja saat itu sang istri setia menenangkannya dari kabar yang dibawa oleh sang putra bungsu. Bahkan kedua anaknya yang lain saja hanya mampu diam mendengar keinginan sang bungsu.

.

'Aku ingin bekerja dan mempunyai pendapatan sendiri. Sekarang, aku mengajukan lamaran di perusahaan Ayah. Tidak masalah jika Ayah menempatkanku di bagian manapun, aku akan melakukan tugasku dengan baik.'

Gaara enam bulan lalu yang berbicara tegas di depan seluruh keluarga sambil menyodorkan berkas lamaran pekerjaan lengkap dengan syarat-syarat sah.

'Aku belum mendapatkan gelar pertamaku, tapi dalam tahun ini juga, aku akan mendapatkannya. Jadi tolong pertimbangkan aku untuk menjadi salah satu karyawan di perusahaan Sabaku Corp.'

'Kenapa tiba-tiba…' Rei bahkan tidak bisa berbicara sampai selesai.

'Karena aku ingin menikahi seseorang secepatnya.'

.

"Hah," Rei lagi-lagi menghela nafas lesu. Mengingat kejadian itu saja sudah membuat Rei mengelus dada. Putra bungsunya yang baru berusia 20 tahun sepertinya lebih dewasa dan matang daripada putra keduanya yang sampai sekarang masih memikirkan tentang usaha bonekanya daripada menikah.

"Ayah?" Gaara yang mendengar helaan nafas kuat itu menoleh dan mendapati sang Ayah yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa?"

Rei tersenyum dan menggeleng, dia melangkah masuk dan berdiri di depan meja sang anak. Melihat beberapa berkas dan skripsi yang berantakan di atas meja. "Kapan kau sidang?"

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi."

Rei mengangguk. "Wisudanya?"

"Sekitar sebulan setelah sidang. Aku ikut sidang gelombang terakhir." Gaara mengerjapkan matanya saat Rei belum menatapnya sedari tadi. Dia menutup laporan di depannya dan kembali menatap sang Ayah. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir jika aku tidak perlu menyesal karena sudah menempatkanmu menjadi manager keuangan. Kalau kerjamu bagus dalam setahun terakhir ini, aku akan menaikan jabatanmu."

Gaara tersenyum dan berdiri, dia berjalan menuju sofa yang ada dan menatap sang Ayah seolah mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama. Dan tentu saja Rei menerima tawaran itu.

Kamar Gaara memang luas dengan setengah tembok di tengah yang seolah membagi ruangan. Sebenarnya rumah keluarga Rei itu adalah peninggalan kakek Gaara kepada Rei. Kamar itupun adalah kamar kakek Gaara yang memang di design agar ada tempat untuk tidur dan bekerja. Rei serta istri, dan Temari ataupun Kankurou tidak betah jika memiliki kamar yang seluas lapangan itu. Jadilah Gaara yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan bagaimanapun kamarnya menempati ruangan luas itu.

Dulu sih, Gaara menjadikan ruang kerjanya sebagai tempat bermainnya bersama teman-temannya juga perpustakaan. Tapi sekarang ruangan itu lebih bermanfaat jadi ruang kerjanya.

"Kau bekerja dengan serius," Rei kembali membuka permbicaraan. "Apa kau sungguh serius dengan perempuan itu?"

Gaara mengangguk pasti. "Aku bahkan sudah mengirimkan lamaran." gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Gaara hanya menggeleng saat Rei bertanya. "Hah, bagaimana kalau kau menularkan pemikiran dewasa mu itu pada kakakmu, Gaara? Kankurou terlihat lebih tertarik pada boneka daripada seorang gadis."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Ya, seperti itulah Kankurou. Meski dia suka boneka, bukan berarti dia seperti anak perempuan. Setiap orang punya kesukaan masing-masing bukan, meski hal itu aneh, asalkan tidak salah, kenapa harus di ributkan? "Kudengar dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku beberapa kali mendengarnya berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon, dari bicaranya dia berbicara dengan perempuan yang dia sayangi." Rei mengernyit saat Gaara yakin sekali akan hal itu, "Matanya menyala." Lanjut Gaara menjelaskan, setengah bercanda. Walau mungkin garing. Tapi sepertinya itulah gaya bercanda Gaara dan Ayahnya.

Rei hanya mendengus mendengarnya, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa matamu juga menyala jika berbicara dengan perempuan itu?"

Pandangan mata Gaara melirik ke samping, mengingat jika bukan hanya pandangannya saja yang menyala jika berbicara dengan perempuan itu. Mungkin dia memang hanya sekali berbicara dengan perempuan itu, tapi saat itu, Gaara masihlah seorang bocah yang tanpa ragu untuk tersenyum lebar. Jadi jika hanya tatapan mata, sudah jelas binar-binar bahagia dia tunjukkan.

Melihat putranya yang tersenyum tipis dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Rei sudah bisa menyimpulkan jika putranya memang sudah jatuh cinta. "Ah, sepertinya Kankurou harus rela di langkah."

Senyum Gaara semakin melebar mendengar itu, bagaimanapun kalimat itu mengarah pada pernikahan, kan?

"Ayah percaya kau tahu yang terbaik untukmu, bahkan jika kau menikah muda, Ayah tetap percaya kau akan bisa membimbing istri dan keluargamu nanti."

Gaara menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap Ayahnya penuh bangga. Dia senang mempunyai sosok Ayah yang percaya sepenuhnya padanya. "Aku akan mengingat kepercayaan Ayah."

Rei menepuk bahu Gaara singkat dan berdiri. "Oh ya, kapan-kapan ajaklah dia kesini dan kenalkan pada yang lain. Terutama Ibumu yang sudah sangat heboh karena penasaran sejak enam bulan yang lalu."

Gaara hanya mengangguk saja, "Aku akan mengajaknya kesini… secepatnya."

.

.

.

"Haaaccciimm.." Hinata menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. "Apa seseorang sedang membicarakanku?" dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah. Matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik foto seorang bocah di nakas samping ranjangnya.

Perasaan familiar itu terus membuatnya penasaran. Disamping itu…

"Ya ampun, kenapa orang pertama yang melamarku harus bocah 10 tahun sih."

…Hinata tak pernah terpikirkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Uhm, tunggu… rasanya aku pernah menerima ucapan yang sama. Apa mungkin aku pernah di lamar seseorang sebelumnya? Tapi kapan ya, kenapa aku lupa?"

Dia menghitung jarinya, "Pertama aku berpacaran dengan Shino saat kuliah, sudah pasti belum ada pembicaraan tentang pernikahan. Kedua aku berpacaran dengan Kabuto-senpai, dan aku yakin dia juga tidak pernah melamarku. Saat kerjaaaa…" dia mendesah lesu, "Aku belum pernah pacaran lagi setelah itu. Kalau diingat, aku sudah jomblo selama 8 tahun. Ck, hebat sekali kau, Hinata."

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan mengamati foto itu –lagi. "Hei, adik kecil. Coba kalau kau itu sudah besar, mungkin aku akan langsung menerima lamaranmu. Tapi kenapa kau harus lahir sepuluh tahun yang lalu sih?!"

"Hah, pangeranku… kapan datang?"

.

Semilir angin berhembus memasuki jendela kamar Gaara yang tebuka, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap di kejauhan. Sebuah perasaan rindu yang ingin segera bertemu tiba-tiba saja menelusup di hatinya. "Tunggulah, aku akan datang secepatnya."

.

.

.

Tap… tap… tap…

Langkah itu gontai, ke kanan, ke kiri, membawa tubuh sang pemilik semakin sempoyongan.

"Urhm,, kepalaku pusing."

Hyuuga Hinata, 29 tahun, di jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia baru saja pulang dari merayakan proyek yang berhasil didapatkan oleh timnya. Biasanya timnya selalu merayakan di rumah makan dengan makan bersama. Tapi hari itu, berkat ide dari salah satu teman setimnya, mereka mengadakan pesta di tempat karaoke.

Semuanya akan berjalan menyenangkan dan biasa saja… jika mood Hinata yang awalnya baik menjadi turun ke tingkat paling bawah karena sepasang kekasih di timnya yang saling mengumbar kemesraan. Hinata tidak banyak bicara saat itu, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat kesal setiap kali gombalan diantara sepasang kekasih itu dia dengar.

Sial! Kapan dia punya kekasih?

Dan karena hal itu, Hinata melampiaskan emosinya pada bir yang di pesan oleh timnya sampai berkaleng-kaleng, dan violaaaa… sudah jelas efek apa yang ditimbulkan pada Hinata yang sangat jarang menyentuh minuman alkohol, apalagi sampai sebanyak itu.

Bruk… tasnya terjatuh saat tubuhnya limbung ke depan, tapi masih bisa ia tahan. "Ck, kenapa kau jatuh, hah?" dia… berbicara dengan tas. "Kau harus hati-hati biar tidak jatuh," dia menepuk pundak kanannya yang cukup kuat, "Kau harus tetap di pundakku dan kalau perlu berpegangan erat, jadi tidak jatuh."

Selesai mengoceh, dia mengambil tas itu dan kembali memakainya.

Pandangannya menyipit, antara jelas atau tidak dalam melihat jalan. Suasana yang semakin sepi dan gelap sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Oh,, pangeran sayang… kapan datang?" dia berbicara dengan suara kuat sambil terus berjalan gontai, memancing pandangan aneh dari beberapa orang didekat sana. Kepalanya menengadah dengan tangan yang terangkat seolah memanjatkan doa. Matanya terpejam saat rasa berat mulai matanya rasakan.

"Pangeran,, datanglah lalu lamar aku. Kalau sudah terlalu tua, aku akan sulit punya anak." Ucapnya lagi.

Selanjutnya, saat dia membuka mata. Wajah seorang pria yang tampan nan rupawan sudah ada di hadapannya. Rambut merah yang berterbangan ditiup angin, rahang tegas dan berkharisma, pandangan emerald yang menggoda, dan lihat itu… senyum tipisnya yang sungguh menawan.

"Oh, bukan pangeran, tapi malaikat." Gumam Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apalah, yang penting tampan."

Sosok didepannya hanya menghela nafas dengan senyuman. "Lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin cantik sekarang."

Hinata menghilangkan senyumnya dan menyipitkan pandangannya, dia memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah dihadapannya. Selanjutnya, dia segera mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Dan saat apa yang dia cari ketemu, dia segera mengeluarkan itu dan mensesejajarkannya di wajah laki-laki itu. "Oooohhh,, kau sangat mirip dengan bocah ini."

Orang didepannya melirik foto ditangan Hinata lalu tersenyum saat mengetahui jika foto itu Hinata bawa kemana-mana.

"Ah, andai saja bocah ini sudah sebesar kau, aku pasti akan langsung menerima lamarannya." Hinata meracau lagi. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menunggu lagi. Walaupun aku menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi, dia baru 20 tahun sementara aku sudah 39 tahun. Mana mau dia sama perawan tua."

Orang itu hanya diam mendengarkan cerita panjang Hinata yang semakin ngawur. "Kau mabuk, nona." Hanya itu saja yang diucap sang laki-laki.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mabuk, tampan." Dia menepuk tangannya sekali dengan wajah kaget, "Oh, jangan-jangan kau memang anak yang ada di foto ini ya?" untuk sesaat bola mata emerald laki-laki itu melebar. "Kau adalah anak difoto ini 10 atau 20 tahun kedepan, lalu kau datang dari masa depan untuk melamarku, benar begitu kan?"

Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya dan mengendurkan syarafnya yang tadi sempat kaget. Ternyata perempuan ini cukup 'unik' jika mabuk. Selanjutnya, senyum jahil muncul di bibirnya.

"Hm, tapi apa setelah kita menikah kau akan mengajakku ke masa depan?" Hinata memajukan bibirnya, "Aku tidak mau, aku masih mau dimasa ini saja. Aku tidak suka menjalani sesuatu dengan terlalu cepat. Lihat? Karena waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, aku tidak sempat cari pacar padahal usiaku sudah 29 tahun."

Orang itu mulai sulit menahan kekehannya. "Ehem," dia berdeham yang mengundang tatapan setengah fokus Hinata. "Aku memang dari masa depan. Jika kau memang tidak mau pergi ke masa depan, tidak masalah jika kita tinggal disini saja."

"Benarkah?" Orang itu mengangguk. "Baguslah.. hahaha.."

"Jadi, apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

"Uhm," Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau, aku mau. Ayo, kita menikah sekarang?"

Semburat merah tipis muncul diwajah sang laki-laki saat ajakan menikah itu segera terucap. "Kita perlu persiapan untuk itu, bukan?" tanyanya membuat bibir Hinata maju. "Tapi… mungkin kita bisa melakukan hal lain dulu sebelum proses pernikahan."

"Eh? Melakukan apa?"

"Yaahh,," orang itu mendekat dan berbisik. "Malam pertama mungkin."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya pelan tanpa menjawab, desah nafas orang itu serasa menggelitik lehernya. Membuat Hinata tidak menolak untuk berada lama dalam jarak dekat dengan laki-laki itu.

Melihat Hinata yang tidak menjawab, orang itu kembali menjauh. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Yang penting, kau menerima lamaranku, kan?" Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Bagus, aku akan mengurus pernikahan kita dua minggu setelah aku melamarmu di depan keluargamu."

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher orang itu, membuat orang itu terdiam. "Hei, siapa namamu?" pertanyaan dengan suara berbisik itu begitu menggoda.

"Gaara…" jawabnya singkat.

"Gaara, namamu bagus." Gaara terpana untuk beberapa saat, selanjutnya dia tersenyum saat menyadari perempuan didepannya ini tidak berubah meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. "Lalu… mana ciumannya?"

"Apa?"

"Ciuman.. didrama tv, atau cerita teman-temanku, mereka pasti berciuman setelah lamaran. Jadi mana ciuman untukku?" suara manja yang merengek itu membangunkan sesuatu dalam jiwa Gaara. Hasrat. Ya, Gaara tidak menyangka jika Hinata mampu merayunya sebegini hebat hanya dalam beebrapa menit saja.

Gaara mulai bergerak, sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga, sementara yang satunya melingkari pinggang sang perempuan. "Ciuman?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik mesra, Hinata mengangguk. "Akan ku berikan lebih dari sekedar ciuman… tapi tidak disini." Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Dirumahmu. Ayo, sekarang kita pulang, Hinata-neechan."

.

.

.

"Uhhmmmpp.." Hinata menggeliat dalam dekapan yang laki-laki. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat hembusan nafas hangat semakin terasa di lehernya, membuatnya tanpa sadar mendesah. Padahal laki-laki itu hanya memberikan kecupan singkat saja di lehernya, tapi ternyata itu berefek besar bagi Hinata.

Semua dimulai sesaat setelah mereka sampai di rumah Hinata.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Hinata yang langsung melemparkan tasnya seketika mendorong Gaara ke dinding. "Kau ternyata cukup agresif, Neechan." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Gaara.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku 'Nee-chan'?"

Gaara tersenyum dan membelai rambut indigo terurai Hinata. "Karena kau yang menyuruhku waktu itu."

"Kapan?"

Helaan nafas Gaara terdengar, "Kau lupa." Sedikit kekecewaan disana, tapi tidak terlalu dia pikirkan. "Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau ke kamarmu dan ganti baju sebelum tidur." Gaara kembali memaksa tubuh mungil itu menuju ruangan yang Gaara rasa adalah kamar Hinata.

Dan saat mereka masuk, dugaannya tepat. Itu memang kamar Hinata saat melihat foto Hinata terpajang di salah satu sisi dinding. "Uhmm…" Hinata kembali merengek dan menolak menuju ranjangnya, "Mana ciumannya dulu?"

Pandangan Gaara mulai gelap, bukan karena dia ingin pingsan, tapi dia sudah mulai goyah dengan pertahanannya, dari tadi Hinata terus menggodanya. Benar-benar menggodanya dengan pelukan, suara berbisik, dan permintaan yang menggiurkan.

Bruk…

Kini Hinata lah yang berada dalam himpitan tubuh Gaara dan dinding. Segera Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata dan menghirup dalam aroma memabukkan sang perempuan. Hal yang selalu dia nanti-nantikan selama bertahun-tahun dan selalu ia rindukan lebih dari enam bulan ini saat akhirnya dia kembali melihat pujaan hatinya.

Selama enam bulan ini Gaara memang sudah menemukan keberadaan Hinata, tapi selama itu, Gaara hanya menahan diri untuk tidak mendatangi perempuan itu dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai seseorang dari masa lalu Hinata. Itu akan terasa konyol, apalagi bagian masa lalu itu mungkin hanya sebaris hal tidak penting bagi sang perempuan.

Selama enam bulan pula, Gaara seringkali memperhatikan Hinata. Menatapnya penuh damba dan sorot akan kerinduan yang besar. Sampai akhirnya, dipesta pernikahan yang Gaara hadiri waktu itu. Dia tidak kuasa menahan diri dan berakhir mengirim minuman pada perempuan itu yang sempat dikira beracun. Bahkan Gaara tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meminum sisa air minum Hinata dari gelas yang sama.

Gaara… sangat mendamba perempuan itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Uhhhmmpp…"

"Nee-chan, apa kau yakin ingin ciuman dariku?" Hinata mengangguk tanpa jawaban. "Hhh,, tapi aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri setelah itu." sesapan Gaara semakin menjadi dileher Hinata.

"Uhm, tapi aku mau…" ucap Hinata manja.

Sialnya, itu benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanan Gaara. Laki-laki itu dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Hinata dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum itu menjadi lumatan yang lembut dan begitu memabukkan. Tangan Gaara menekan tengkuk perempuan Hyuuga itu sementara tangan lain menarik pinggang Hinata semakin dekat dalam dekapannya.

Nafas keduanya memburu saat ciuman itu terlepas. Wajah keduanya pun sama-sama memerah, entah karena pasokan udara yang menipis, detak jantung yang memompa darah, atau karena efek mabuk untuk Hinata.

"Hinata.." Gaara berbisik penuh damba melihat tatapan Hinata yang seolah juga menginginkannya. Tanpa lama berpikir, Gaara menaikkan perempuan itu dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke ranjang.

Dia bahkan tidak berpikir lagi tentang semuanya.

Dan mungkin, malam pertama mereka lebih dulu terjadi dari pernikahan.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/n : Hbd Gaara… semoga semakin sehat selalu dan seing eksis dimanga ya, walau mungkin generasi kalian sudah akan tergentikan oleh generasi baru.

Ini sebenarnya aku niat buat oneshot, tapi entah kenapa mood lagi ngumpul banget nih disini, jadinya panjang. Makanya aku bagi dua chapter. Dan karena fic ini special untuk ultah Gaara hari ini (19-1-2017), maka chap 2 nggak akan lama kok. Mungkin tiga atau empat hari lagi.

Dan karena ini fic crakpair, aku hanya mengingatkan. Seperti fic crackpair ku yang lain yang banyak menerima flame, aku nggak peduli tentang itu. Kalau mau flame silahkan, kalau bisa sih langsung seratus aja... biar fic ini terlihat bagus karena banyak review. Makasih.

Semoga suka… minna…

Salam, Rameen


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata menggeliat saat terasa sinar matahari menyilaukan wajahnya. Meski begitu, hembusan udara pagi yang cukup dingin masuk dari pentilasi jendela dan membuatnya entah kenapa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tubuhnya bergerak, bergeser guna mendekati sumber kehangatan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba dirasakan pagi itu.

Dia mengernyit saat aroma maskulin yang sedikit menipis masuk dalam indra penciumnya. Dan kehangatan itu membuatnya semakin nyaman.

Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat wanita itu bergelung nyaman dalam pelukannya. Tubuh polos mereka yang bersentuhan dalam selimut semakin membuat Gaara senang dan semakin nyaman. "Kau manja juga ternyata… tapi aku suka." Ucapnya entah didengar atau tidak oleh Hinata.

Tapi dari kerutan dikening wanita itu, sepertinya alam sadar Hinata sudah mulai terkumpul.

 _'Perasaanku saja, atau memang ada orang lain disini?'_ batin Hinata bertanya.

"Kau belum mau bangun, tuan Putri? Aku tidak keberatan kok dengan posisi ini lebih lama."

Oke, sepertinya Hinata memang harus membuka mata. "Hg?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya saat bertatapan dengan emerald indah yang mempesonanya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-neechan." Gaara mendekat dan memberi kecupan pagi pada bibir Hinata yang sedikit bengkak. Sepertinya malam panas sudah terlewati dengan indah bagi Gaara, entahlah bagi Hinata.

"O-ha… eeeeehhhh…?" Hinata segera mundur dan menjauh, matanya melebar menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki didepannya. "S-s-s-s-s-siappppaa… k-k-k-kau…" tunjuknya dengan horror. Tidak sadar jika pandangan Gaara jauh lebih horror saat ini.

"Hah, bisakah kau tutupi dirimu sebelum aku kembali menyerangmu?" wajah Gaara memerah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung, dan menoleh ke dirinya yang kata Gaara harus di.. tu… tu… "Kyaaaaa…" Hinata menarik selimutnya dan mundur lagi berniat ingin langsung berdiri, tapi karena selimutnya tertahan separuh di Gaara, "Eh? Eh,, eh, eeehhh… kyaa…"

"Hinata!"

Bruk… tubuhnya terasa tersangkut selimut dan terjungkal dan terduduk paksa di lantai, dia meringis saat daerah tertentu ditubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. "Ukh.."

Gaara terdiam diposisinya dengan tangan terulur tanpa bisa meraih, dia terdiam melihat wajah meringis Hinata yang terduduk di lantai. "Itu… pasti masih sakit." ucapnya lemah. "Jangan bergerak dulu."

Hinata memberengut dan memaksa dirinya berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi tubuh polosnya membuatnya kembali memekik. Dia segera menarik selimut itu sambil mendelik kearah Gaara yang justru tak berniat melepaskan setengah selimut yang ia duduki. "Ugh," merasa kalau tubuhnya semakin lama terekspos jika terus berusaha tanpa hasil, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali menaiki ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan segera.

Ppfff.. "Jangan tertawa."

"Hahahaha…" Gaara justru semakin tertawa kencang melihat wajah cemberut yang memerah milik wanita itu. Cukup membuat Hinata ingin segera mati saja.

Gaara segera menarik kembali Hinata mendekat dan kembali mengurung wanita itu dalam dekapannya, kali itu, meski Hinata berontak, Gaara tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Malah dia dengan santai menatap wajah panik itu dari dekat.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah antara malu dan kesal. "A-apa yang kau lakukan. Menjauh." Hinata mendorong dada bidang itu. Meski akhirnya tangannya seolah tak ingin ditarik kembali dan tetap berada di dada bidang itu.

Gaara tersenyum merasakan hal itu, dia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berada didadanya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya meski Hinata mengalihkannya kearah lain. "Gaara." Sebutnya satu nama, membuat Hinata melirik. "Namaku Sabaku Gaara, kau mendesahkan namaku semalam."

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dengan mata melebar mendengar bisikan itu.

"Aku calon suamimu, dan mungkin…" tangan Gaara bergerak menuju perut rata Hinata, membuat wanita itu geli. "..akan menjadi Ayah dari anak-anak kita."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hinata kembali mendorong meski tidak ada hasil. Sesuatu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dengan laki-laki itu meski sebagian otak warasnya mengharuskan dia marah karena laki-laki itu sudah... "Menodaiku… kau sudah… melakukannya… tanpa ijinku."

Tatapan Gaara melembut dan dia mengecup tangan Hinata dengan penuh sayang. "Maaf, aku memang salah. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku melihatmu yang semalam." Diciumnya lagi berulang-ulang tangan itu, "Padahal itu yang pertama untukmu, tapi aku melakukannya saat kau tidak sadar dan aku lancang melakukannya tanpa ijin. Aku minta maaf, Nee-chan. Maaf, maaf."

Hinata terpana saat Gaara menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menggumam kata maaf. "Gaara?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal," Gaara segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, aku sangat merindukanmu, dan aku sudah lelah menahan diri selama enam bulan… bahkan selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku tidak menyesal, karena akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

Rasa bingung semakin mempengaruhi Hinata, "Kita… saling kenal sebelumnya?"

Senyum tipis hadir diwajah Gaara, walau gurat kekecewaan itu masih ada, tapi dia tidak perduli lagi. Dan Hinata menangkap sorot kekecewaan itu. "Tidak masalah jika kau lupa. Yang penting kau menepati janjimu untuk menerima lamaranku jika aku sudah besar dan menjadi laki-laki tampan yang hebat."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar perkataan Gaara yang entah narsis atau terlalu percaya diri. "Kau… laki-laki hebat? Maksudmu, memanfaatkan seorang perempuan yang sedang mabuk dan menidurinya itu adalah suatu hal yang hebat?" Yah, Hinata yakin jika semalam dia mabuk dan dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki aneh ini.

"Jangan hanya menyalahkanku, Nee-chan. Kau yang terus-terusan menggodaku, meminta ciuman lantaran aku baru saja melamarmu. Kau yang lebih dulu memojokkanku ke dinding dan merengek minta cium. Aku hanya mengabulkan keinginanmu." Sangat jelas nada jahil dalam kalimat Gaara, membuat Hinata bingung mau berekspresi kaget, kesal, tak percaya, atau malu.

Ugh, itu pasti karena alkohol. "Tapi aku sedang mabuk."

"Tidak penting kau mabuk atau tidak. Yang penting kau menginginkanku semalam, seperti aku menginginkanmu. Dan untuk kali itu, tolong ingatlah. Ingatlah hal terindah pertama dalam hidup kita setelah pertemuan pertama kita sepuluh tahun lalu."

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya, mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Sebenarnya dia punya bayangan yang tidak jelas tentang hal itu, dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Dan apa yang ku maksud dengan hebat bukan hal seperti itu," Gaara kembali menatap lekat pearl Hinata. "Sekarang aku sudah mau wisuda, nilaiku tinggi dan akan kupastikan menjadi yang terbaik. Aku memang masih tinggal di rumah orang tuaku, tapi aku akan secepatnya membeli rumah sendiri untuk kita nanti. Aku juga sudah punya pekerjaan dan penghasilan sendiri, aku sangat mandiri, Nee-chan."

Hinata hanya menatap bingung penjelasan itu.

Dan saat dia melihat senyum Gaara, sesuatu menggali ingatannya. Senyuman Gaara pernah dia lihat, senyuman yang begitu ceria dan menggemaskan. Penuh rasa bahagia dan bangga atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Seperti… anak kecil.

"Berapa usiamu..?"

"20 tahun… tujuh bulan yang lalu."

Hinata berkedip sekali untuk mencerna, berkedip dua kali untuk memahami, dan berkedip tiga kali untuk… "Apaaa… 20 tahun?" dia terasa terguncang saat sadar jika dia tidur dengan pemuda yang lebih muda 9 tahun darinya. "Astaga, aku bisa kena pelanggaran undang-undang perlindungan anak." Ucapnya frustasi.

Gaara mendengus tidak suka saat masih dianggap Hinata sebagai anak kecil. "Nee-chan, aku sudah besar. Aku sudah legal untuk melakukan hal-hal dewasa, bahkan aku yang membimbingmu dengan sangat baik semalam."

"Mungkin itu karena kau mesum."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Nee-chan. Kau juga mesum kalau begitu, karena kau yang lebih dulu menggodaku."

"Aku sedang mabuuukkk!" dan teriakkan itu menggema di pagi hari itu.

.

.

Ruangan itu mulai tenang, setelah Gaara menceritakan masa lalu mereka, setelah Hinata tahu jika foto yang dikirim padanya minggu lalu adalah Gaara, setelah dia sedikit ingat dari apa yang terjadi semalam, dan yang terpenting, setelah Hinata yakin jika dia akan menerima pertanggung jawaban atas kesuciannya yang hilang.

Kini, keduanya kembali berbaring di atas ranjang dengan tenang, bukan dengan adu mulut seperti tadi.

Gaara bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tangannya memeluk erat Hinata yang kini bersandar di dadanya. Sesekali dia memainkan rambut panjang nan lembut milik Hinata, dan sesekali dia mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu.

Ah, Gaara tak pernah menyangka aksi nekatnya semalam berujung manis.

"Jadi," Hinata membuka suara lagi. "Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau benar-benar mencariku untuk menagih janji itu."

Gaara tersenyum, "Itu adalah janji yang penting bagiku, tentu saja aku akan menuntutnya. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah kembali ingat dan menepati janjimu."

"Kau ini lugu atau apa? Bagaimana jika aku sudah menikah?"

"Aku tinggal merebutmu saja, gampang kan?"

Hinata menoleh dan mendelik akan jawaban itu, membuat Gaara terkekeh sebentar lalu menarik kembali Hinata dalam dekapannya. "Jangan marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika benar kau sudah menikah. Dulu, aku selalu memikirkanmu untuk kembali bermain bersama, tapi sejak aku menginjak SMA, keinginanku sudah berbeda. Dan hal itu menyiksaku. Aku tidak pernah terpikir dan tidak pernah mau berpikir kemungkinan jika kau sudah bersama pria lain. Aku tidak tahu aku harus apa, jadi itulah yang hanya terpikir olehku sekarang." Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku menginginkanmu melebihi siapapun, Hinata."

 _'Lagi-lagi…'_ Hinata membatin lesu saat kata-kata penuh rayuan itu selalu berhasil padanya dari setengah jam yang lalu itu.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan foto kecil Gaara, lalu menoleh menatap Gaara yang masih memainkan rambut dan jemari tangannya. _'Dia sudah besar… dan benar-benar menjadi laki-laki yang tampan dan hebat. Hah, aku memang harus menepati janjiku waktu itu ya?!'_

Gaara mencium ujung rambut Hinata sebelum membalas tatapan Hinata, dia menunduk dan melumat bibir Hinata dengan lembut beberapa saat, sementara Hinata hanya diam tanpa melakukan penolakan ataupun membalas. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Gaara bertanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya, dia juga mendaratkan satu kecupan lain di pipi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau terpesona padaku? Bukankah aku tampan?" Hinata mencibir mendengar itu, "Ayolah tidak usah bohong. Semalam kau tidak berhenti menyebutku malaikat tampan yang datang dari masa depan."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya saat kalimat Gaara lagi-lagi menggodanya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Gaara."

"Hahaha…" tawa Gaara akhirnya lepas. Dia menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat senang, Hinata. Benar-benar sangat senang. Terima kasih sudah kembali hadir dalam hidupku, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang pria. Membalas sentuhan pria itu dengan sama hangatnya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengingat kejadian semalam sepenuhnya?"

"Uhm? Uh… etto… hanya sedikit." Wajahnya memerah saat dia menyangkal, sebenarnya Hinata sudah bisa mengingat sebagian besar kejadian semalam dengan sangat jelas. Tapi apa mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu?!

Seringai seksi muncul di bibir Gaara yang sayangnya tidak dilihat Hinata. "Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan untuk membantumu mengingatnya… tentu saja dengan praktek langsung."

"Ap-apa…?!"

.

.

.

.

END

[A/n : Maaf jika banyak typos dan penulisan yang kacau. Makasih review dan dukungannya… :)… Salam, Rameen]

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAA 29 tahun?"

.

Semua dimulai saat Gaara dan Hinata tiba dikediaman Sabaku.

"Wuuoooo…" hanya itu tanggapan kagum dari Rei, Karura, Temari, dan Kankurou. Yah, walau usianya hampir 30 tahun, Hinata tetap terlihat cantik. Mungkin para anggota keluarga Sabaku yang lain tak menyangka jika Gaara yang dingin dan datar itu menyukai perempuan manis dan cukup imut itu.

"Otouto, ternyata kau juga suka yang imut ya, sama sepertiku."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Sosok imut yang kau suka itu boneka, sedangkan yang kusuka ini manusia… manusia yang hidup dan bernafas."

Kankurou masam mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita masuk." Temari terlihat lebih dewasa. Bahkan Karura saja…

"Waaahhh… akhirnya aku akan segera mendapatkan menantu yang imut dan cantik." Karura segera memeluk Hinata, membuat wanita Hyuuga itu terdiam tanpa tahu harus apa. Sementara Kankurou dan Temari sudah lebih dulu berlalu daripada mendengar hal-hal yang menyindir telak mereka.

.

"Nah, Hinata, karena Gaara tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang kedatanganmu, Ibu jadi belum sempat menyiapkan apa-apa." ucap Karura menyodorkan beberapa camilan dan minuman.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak apa kok…" Hinata mengurungkan panggilannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin memanggil bibi, tapi dari tadi Karura terus saja memanggil dirinya sendiri 'Ibu'. Maksudnya apa? Dia sudah dianggap menantu meski tanpa pernikahan?

Bagus! Anaknya melakukan malam pertama tanpa pernikahan. Sekarang Ibunya menganggapnya menantu tanpa pernikahan. Setelah ini apa?

"Jadi, kalian bertemu dimana? Atau mungkin kalian teman kuliah… atau teman SMA?" Rei hanya diam saja dan membiarkan istrinya mengambil alih. Terlihat sekali jika Karura bahkan lebih semangat dari Gaara sendiri.

Hinata berkedip saat pertanyaan itu keluar.. _'Teman kuliah…? Apa-apaan itu?'_

"Kami pertama kali bertemu ditaman, Bu. Dia saat itu menolongku." Gaara mengambil alih jawaban.

Karura tersenyum jahil, "Wah wah.. anak Ibu perlu bantuan apa memangnya dari seorang gadis cantik seperti Hinata? Ibu benar-benar penasaran."

Ya, Gaara tidak bohong. Pertemuan mereka memang ditaman saat Hinata menolongnya… sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Oh ya, Hinata jadi kau masih kuliah juga?"

"Huh?" Hinata kembali bergumam bingung. "Anoo.. aku… aku sudah bekerja." Ucapnya pelan.

Membuat Karura dan yang lain terdiam. "Jadi kau sudah bekerja? Apa kau… tidak kuliah?"

"Aku kuliah… tapi sudah selesai."

"Oohh,, sudah selesai. Wah kelihatannya Hinata-chan lebih pintar dari Gaara-chan ya? Masih muda, sudah selesai kuliah dan bekerja. Gaara-chan memang pandai mencari calon istri."

Hinata antara ingin tertawa dan menangis. Dia ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan Karura pada Gaara, tapi dia ingin menangis saat Karura menyebutnya 'masih muda'. Itu… bukan kalimat sindiran… kan?!

"Hinata?"

"Uhm… I-iya, Temari-san?"

Temari tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu terlalu kaku. Panggil saja aku Temari-neechan, aku baru 28 tahun kok."

Hinata melongo… _'Dia menyuruhku memanggil kakak pada orang yang lebih muda dariku?'_ batinnya merana. Dia melirik Gaara yang duduk disampingnya sambil mengulum senyum. Sesaat Hinata memajukan bibirnya, _'Bocah satu ini, kenapa dia tidak menjelaskan usiaku terlebih dahulu. Sekarang apa kata mereka kalau tahu aku lebih tua 9 tahun darinya?'_

"Jadi, Hinata. Kau lulusan Universitas mana?" Temari kembali bertanya.

Hinata linglung sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Universitas Suna, jurusan ekonomi."

"Oh, kampus yang sama dengan Gaara. Aku juga baru menyelesaikan S3 ku disana. Mungkin kita pernah bertemu? Kau lulusan tahun berapa?"

"Huh? Itu… uhm… aku… lulusan Universitas Suna…" Hinata menelan ludahnya sesaat, "Lulusan 8 tahun yang lalu."

". . ."

". . ."

Kini Hinata antara menyesal dan ingin kabur dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Berapa… usiamu?" pertanyaan yang sama dari Temari dan Karura… ah, Kankurou juga ikut-ikutan.

Membuat Hinata menatap mereka semakin gugup. "Ettooo… usiaku… dua puluh…" dia menghentikan kata-katanya, tapi tatapan penasaran dari yang lain memaksanya untuk melanjutkan, "…sembilan tahun."

". . ."

". . ."

"APA?! 29 TAHUN?!"

.

.

.

"APA?! 20 TAHUN?!"

Hinata dan Gaara meringis saat merasa dejavu akan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah mereka dengar dikediaman Sabaku tiga hari yang lalu, kini terdengar kembali di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hinata… kau…"

"Nee-chan… tak kusangka kau suka yang…" Hanabi bahkan tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. "Maksudku… dia bahkan lebih muda dariku Nee-chan."

Ya, tidak perlu diberitahu, Hinata sudah tahu itu.

Hinata lebih tua dari saudara tertua Gaara.

Dan Gaara lebih muda dari saudara terkecil Hinata.

Tidak perlu diulang dan diperjelas, Hanabi. Itu semakin memojokkan Hinata.

"Ehem," Hiashi berdeham mengubah suasana. "Jadi…" dia terdiam, masih bingung untuk menyusun kata. "Uhm, itu… dia kekasihmu, Hinata?"

"Aku sudah melamarnya." Gaara lebih dulu bersuara. "Maaf aku belum mengenalkan diriku dengan baik. Aku Sabaku Gaara, kekasih Putri Anda dan meminta restu untuk menikahi Hinata."

 _'Waw..'_ batin Hanabi takjub.

"Hah, aku mengerti. Tapi bukankah kau masih 20 tahun, dan masih kuliah? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Hiashi berhenti seketika saat merasakan aura berbeda dari Hinata. Ah, dia melupakan usia Putrinya yang sudah matang. Sedikit kikuk, Hiashi melanjutkan. "Maksudku, apa kau sudah bisa menjalani kehidupan pernikahan? Kau sebagai laki-laki disini?"

Gaara menatap Hinata sekilas dan kembali menatap Hiashi. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, tapi aku akan berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Aku memang masih 20 tahun dan masih kuliah. Tapi kurang dari dua bulan lagi kuliahku selesai. Aku juga sudah bekerja dan mempunyai penghasilan sendiri. Untuk saat ini aku memang masih tinggal dirumah orang tuaku, tapi aku akan secepatnya mencari rumah sendiri."

Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, bahkan Hinata menatapnya terdiam.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan sekarang, Paman. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menikahi Hinata."

Hiashi menghela nafas. Sesaat dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang Putri yang menatap penuh arti pada bungsu Sabaku itu. Yah, Hiashi tidak mungkin menolaknya jika Hinata sendiri yang menginginkannya. Walau masih muda, sepertinya Gaara mempunyai tanggung jawab yang baik dan besar. Hiashi bisa pegang perkataan bocah itu sekarang.

Dan juga… yang terpenting itu perasaan Hinata. "Apa kau menerimanya, Hinata?"

"Hah?" Hinata menoleh menatap Ayahnya yang juga menatapnya penuh tanya. Untuk sesaat dia bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi selanjutnya dia yakin dengan pilihannya. Mungkin dia memang baru mengenal bocah berambut merah itu, tiba-tiba datang melamar dan mengambil semua darinya. Tapi… sesuatu dihatinya membuat Hinata nyaman saja bersama pemuda itu. Jadi tidak ada salahnyakan? "Uhm, aku menerima, Ayah. Aku… mau menikah dengan Gaara."

Senyum tipis hadir diwajah Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengijinkan." Putus Hiashi dengan tegas. Selanjutnya dia berdiri dan pamit lebih dulu dari ruang tamu itu.

Hanabi bersiul, "Nee-chan kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bagus. Muda, tampan, dan keren. Apa ada satu stok untukku."

"Hah," Neji menghela nafas dan menjewer telinga Hanabi.

"Aaa aa ittai… ittai Nii-chan… aaaa…"

"Kalau kau cari yang lain, bagaimana dengan pacarmu bocah Sarutobi itu." Neji mengoceh sambil menarik Hanabi mengikutinya pergi. Dia menoleh tak lama kemudian, "Oi, Sabaku. Jaga adikku." Ucapnya lalu lanjut melangkah, tak lupa dengan menyeret Hanabi agar tak menganggu Hinata dan Gaara.

Gaara hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Neji. Dia mengangguk singkat demi merespon ucapan Neji meski tak terlihat. Selanjutnya, dia menoleh ke samping dan menatap tersenyum sang calon istri yang juga menatapnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai mencari gaun pengantin…" dia mendekat dan berbisik, "…istriku?!"

Dengan anggukan malu-malu dan rona yang menyebar di pipi, Hinata menyetujui. Membuat senyum Gaara melebar dan dia menggenggam tangan calon istrinya.

Cuph… satu ciuman dipipi, tidak masalahkan?

"I love you, Hinata."

Senyum Hinata melebar dan dia ikut menatap lekat sang kekasih. Cuph… "I love you, Gaara."

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus Extra

"Nah, selesai!" Hinata 19 tahun tersenyum puas melihat balutan perbannya di kaki kecil Gaara. Dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping bocah itu. "Sudah jangan nangis lagi. Tidak apa kok."

Gaara 10 tahun masih sesegukkan sedikit. Kakinya terluka saat bermain sendirian ditaman itu. Teman-teman yang menjauhinya entah karena apa membuatnya bermain sendiri sambil menendang bola dengan kesal. Alhasil, dia terjatuh dan terluka.

Untunglah Hinata lewat dan membantunya.

"Terima kasih…" dia menatap bingung dengan sorot pertanyaan siapa nama gadis itu.

Hinata tersenyum menyadari betapa manisnya anak itu. "Panggil saja aku Hinata-neechan. Oke?"

"Hinata."

Senyum Hinata memudar. "Hinata-neechan." Ulangnya lagi dengan lebih jelas.

"Hinata."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya saat Gaara tidak mengikuti keinginannya. "Ck, kau ini. Panggil aku Nee-chan. Tidak sopan jika hanya memanggilku dengan nama. Mengerti?"

Gaara menatapnya diam dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Hinata-neechan." Ucapan itu membuat Hinata memeluknya tiba-tiba karena gemas. "Aku suka Nee-chan."

"Eh?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Gaara bingung.

"Aku suka Nee-chan."

Selanjutnya Hinata tersenyum, "Iya, Nee-chan juga menyukaimu."

Gaara menggeleng, mengerti jika ucapan suka Hinata berbeda arti dengannya. "Aku suka Nee-chan. Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan datang nanti, jadi tunggu aku ya. Daisuki, Hinata-neechan."

Bagai mendengar kucing bicara, Hinata menganga saat mendengar kalimat lamaran itu terucap dengan lancar dari mulut bocah 10 tahun. Hah, anak-anak jaman sekarang, tontonannya apa sih? "Err… baiklah. Aku… akan menikah denganmu jika kau sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang tampan dan hebat."

"Hebat? Seperti Superman?"

Hinata terkikik dan menggeleng. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, kau harus belajar yang rajin. Harus pintar dan mandiri. Sudah punya pekerjaan dan menjadi anak yang baik. Itu baru namanya laki-laki hebat. Kau mengerti?"

Gaara terdiam mencerna semua itu lalu mengangguk sekali. "Aku akan jadi laki-laki yang tampan dan hebat agar Nee-chan mau menikah denganku."

Hinata hanya bisa meringis saat ucapan bocah itu tak ucahnya tentang pernikahan. "Baiklah."

"Janji?"

Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan menautkan dengan jari kelingking yang Gaara sodorkan. "Nee-chan janji."

Dan seketika senyuman lebar yang bergitu ceria dan penuh kebanggan tampak diwajah Gaara 10 tahun. Membuat Hinata 29 tahun lebih melebarkan senyumnya.

.

.

Yaaahhh, Hinata tidak meyangka jika janji itu benar-benar ditagih sang bocah. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur, karena dengan begitu… dia akhirnya bisa menikah.

.

.

.

Selesai


End file.
